


dance in the rain

by Olivia_Ivy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gayness, Glasses Gays, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Nostalgia, Rainbows, just at the beginning tho, just cuteness, mario au, okay a little angst, pure fluff, sugarglider's mario au, then it's just plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/pseuds/Olivia_Ivy
Summary: Patton has a bad day and Logan is there for him. Later, Logan has a surprise for him.1.5k words of Glasses Gays being gay





	dance in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [here](https://olivia-ivy.tumblr.com/post/181461507369/dance-in-the-rain), and based off the Mario AU made by [sugarglider9603](https://sugarglider9603.tumblr.com/), credit for the AU goes to them!

Logan could tell that it was an off-day for Patton. He had yet to figure out exactly what triggered Patton exactly, but every so often the prince would slip into states of melancholy and nostalgia. As soon as Logan stepped into the castle, he was hit with a smell that instantly reminded him of the large blanket Logan would wrap around himself and Virgil when the younger twin had a nightmare after their parents … Logan blinked the memory away. Patton’s nostalgia was contagious, it seemed.

A helpful Talyn told Logan that Patton was in his room and Logan followed the familiar path to the prince’s bedroom. He knocked on the heavy oak door and waited for the muffled “Come in!” before entering. 

Prince Patton was sitting on the edge of his large, soft bed, wrapped in an old-looking quilt and holding a scrapbook in his lap. “Hi, sweetie,” Patton greeted. He smiled and his voice sounded cheerful, but it didn’t completely reach his eyes. Logan gently sat next to him on the bed.

“That’s a nice quilt,” Logan said. He’d learned that the best strategy when Patton was in one of these moods was to let Patton talk about the issue on his own. Just jumping right in and asking what was wrong wouldn’t work. Patton rubbed the fraying edges lightly.

“My mother made it,” Patton explained softly. Logan nodded, but didn’t break the growing silence between them, just let Patton continue the motion and think to himself for a moment. Without a word, Patton grabbed the edge of the quilt and extended it towards Logan. Logan draped it over his shoulders and moved closer to Patton. He snaked his arm around Patton’s waist and lightly rubbed his hip, gently reminding the monarch that he was there. In response, Patton moved the scrapbook so it was resting across both their laps. It was open to pictures of Patton and Roman, both around seven or eight years old. Roman was posing with a wooden sword and Patton was missing one of his front teeth. Logan chuckled at some of the pictures of the two together. “Our mothers would bring us over for playdates and sleepovers all the time,” he explained. “We’d play DragonWitch and make pillowforts and we said that every time we slept over we’d make an even bigger and better one than the time before. We’d talk about the kind of kings we wanted to be.”

Patton sighed and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan responded by squeezing Patton’s waist in a silent encouragement to continue. “I don’t know,” Patton sighed, nuzzling further into Logan’s shoulder. “Sometimes I just wonder if I’m living up to who I wanted to be? I mean, Roman always said he would protect his kingdom from bad guys and I …” he trailed off and laughed a bit. “I wanted all my subjects to be happy all the time, and I said I would marry someone who could make rainbows in the sky every day. I know that’s not realistic, but still … sometimes I wonder if I am who I wanted to be.”

Logan put his forehead against Patton’s and made them lock eyes. “I know who you are,” Logan said confidently. Patton’s eyes sparkled with hope and Logan smiled broadly at how beautiful they get when they’re like that. “You are the kindest person I know. You care about each and every creature in your kingdom, and while you’re right, it’s unrealistic for anyone to be happy all the time, I assure you that everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is happy to live here. This kingdom and your rule will never be the source of someone’s unhappiness. You try your best to be a fair and honest ruler and that’s enough. You are more than enough.”

Patton threw his arms around Logan and the plumber felt tears leak onto his shirt. He adjusted his hold on Patton and pulled him closer, the scrapbook falling out of the laps and the quilt sliding off their shoulders. Logan rocked them both gently, softly murmuring reassurances to the prince. After some time, Patton pulled back and smiled brightly at Logan, tears still in his eyes. “I love you,” he said, simply and strongly, no doubt in his words. Logan’s mouth ticked up in a smile involuntarily at the proclamation as it always did. 

“And I, you,” Logan answered and kissed the prince softly, gears turning in his head.

* * *

Patton sighed happily, walking through the gardens in the back of his castle. It had been a little more than a week since his “episode” and thankfully there hadn’t been a repeat. Logan was working on something but made time every day to visit Patton and see how he was doing. Although every time Patton asked what exactly Logan was working on, the hero would simply smile and change the subject. Strange.

That day, however, Logan sent a message with a Talyn and Thomas, requesting Patton’s presence in his own garden. The two who carried the message both had wide grins and wouldn’t tell him anything more than what the note said, just escorted him along the path.

Soon enough they came to Logan pacing in front of a tall pipe in the ground. “Logi-bear?” Patton asked curiously, startling him out of his thoughts. Logan was wearing his nice overalls and a clean shirt. His hair was brushed underneath his signature hat. Patton always thought Logan looked handsome but he was especially dashing that day. 

Logan thanked Talyn and Thomas and the pair rushed off, giggling excitedly. “What’s going on, Logan?” Patton asked again. He took Logan’s hands, noting how clammy they seemed to be, even shaking a little like he was nervous. But Logan never gets nervous! He takes down Bowceit without blinking an eye, he jumps over pits of lava without breaking a sweat! Why would he be nervous?

Logan cleared his throat. “I, uh, have been thinking about this for a while. That is to say, I got this specific idea last week, but I’ve wanted to do this for much longer. Well, not this specifically, or rather, yes this specifically but not with this delivery system in mind -”

Patton silenced his rambling boyfriend with a chaste kiss. “Breathe,” he commanded gently. He pulled back slowly and saw Logan following his instructions and gathering his thoughts. After a moment, Logan smiled at him, relaxed and easy.

“I have a surprise for you,” Logan finally said. Patton perked up and tilted his head. Logan’s smile grew wider. “I just need you to stand here,” he put his hands on Patton’s shoulders and shuffled him a couple steps to the right. Patton giggled at the plumber’s antics as Logan spun him around and tilted his head up saying “and face that way and look here.” Patton dutifully stayed in the position Logan indicated. He heard Logan take a couple steps backward, like an artist examining their portrait, then come back to Patton. “And you’ll need this,” he said. Patton heard the sound of an umbrella opening and Logan placed it in his hand. Logan angled it so the top and back of Patton’s head were fully protected and Patton was able to see that this was one of his favorites. His heart warmed pleasantly at the thought that Logan knew this and picked that umbrella specifically for that reason. He was confused though. It was warm and sunny without a cloud in the sky. Why would Logan give him an umbrella rather than one of his parasols? “Are you ready?” Logan asked.

Patton hummed his affirmation and wiggled in place, so excited for what Logan could be showing him. He heard Logan walk away from him, back to the large pipe. Metal squeaked and water rushed. He could hear it traveling up, up the pipe where it sprayed out the top in a fine mist. Most of the mist missed (ha!) Patton and anything that didn’t landed on the umbrella. Patton looked up at the sky and his heart soared as he realized what Logan wanted him to see: the water vapor was catching the sunlight and making a rainbow arc over his head. Patton giggled happily and turned around to thank Logan … and promptly dropped his umbrella.

Logan was down on one knee, holding open a box with a simple glittering ring in the center. Patton covered his mouth, speechless. Logan licked his lips nervously and began speaking. “I can’t promise this will be every day, as it would be an irresponsible use of water, especially considering the Desert Zone is in its dry season currently. But perhaps on special occasions like holidays … or our wedding day? If you-”

“YES!” Patton yelled, lunging forward and tackling Logan in a hug, taking his face and peppering it with kisses, repeating ‘yes, yes, yes!’ over and over. He pulled back and smiled at Logan’s dazed look.

“So is that a yes?” Logan asked. Patton laughed and kissed Logan deeply. After some time, they separated enough for Logan to slip the ring on his finger (a silver band with a diamond flanked by a small pink gem and blue gem on either side) and Patton nuzzled himself against Logan, his heart bursting with more joy and love than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? [Support my coffee addiction through college?](https://ko-fi.com/oliviaivy) Hope you liked it!


End file.
